OS : Le chirurgien et la musicienne
by ConteuseErrante
Summary: Il a suffi d'une soirée. Une succession de décisions les a amenés à se rencontrer. Vont-ils faire l'effort d'aller vers l'autre ou laisseront-ils le destin les séparer ?
1. Chapter 1

**Shape of You.**

Il s'était laissé entraîner dans un bordel. Ses hommes exultaient et lui était prêt à sortir. Il aimait les charmes féminins mais ce commerce était de mauvais goût, présent pour satisfaire les pulsions des marins, longtemps restés en compagnie masculine. Il y avait la demande et pas mal d'offres parce que mine de rien, ça payait bien de vendre son corps. Ce lieu-ci n'était pas le pire, il devait bien l'avouer. L'endroit était un peu près propre bien que l'atmosphère était chargée d'alcool et de fumée. Les femmes étaient d'assez belle apparence, de la musique résonnait à travers les rires gras et les disputes de jeu mais il ne parvenait pas à distinguer la mélodie et il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser à enregistrer la bande son de cette "expérience".

Il avait accepté l'invitation parce qu'il savait qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer ses hormones contenues, qui si elles étaient enchaînées trop longtemps, lui feraient péter un plomb et sa réputation ne pouvait le supporter. Alors c'était seulement par nécessité qu'il était présent. Il n'avait aucun désir pour ces corps à moitié dévêtus, elles ne présentaient aucun intérêt a part la satisfaction de cet instinct sexuel. Mais il se faisait désirer, il n'allait pas coucher avec n'importe qui. Il lui fallait un physique qui puisse le stimuler rapidement et qui ne se plaigne pas. Parce qu'évidemment, il n'allait leur donner aucun plaisir, elles ne le méritaient pas.

Côté alcool, il y allait doucement. Ses hommes se lâchaient et étaient pour la plupart bourrés comme des cantines. Il aurait pu se saouler également et laisser l'élue faire tout le travail mais sa soif de domination l'empêchait de se laisser faire meme pour quelque chose d'aussi mineur qu'un acte sexuel.

Alors qu'il contemplait son verre à moitié vide, il remarqua l'arrêt de la musique, n'étant même pas conscient qu'il y prêtait attention. Des protestations s'élevèrent et alors qu'elles se changeaient en sifflements, il leva la tête vers la scène pour se distraire. Cet événement l'ennuyait vraiment, il aurait été mieux dans sa bibliothèque. Mais bon maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait pas reculer, si proche de son but. Il devait simplement faire un choix, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Il haussa les sourcils en voyant apparaître sur la scène, une musicienne. Il entreprit alors de la détailler : une robe noire en dentelle s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux qu'elle avait couverts de bas noirs semi transparents. Ses cuisses étaient ornées de rubans noirs tatoués, des portes jarretelles permanents qu'il trouvait provocants a souhait. Il remonta ses yeux vers le visage et observa des lèvres pulpeuses peintes en carmin, un nez fin, un teint pâle et des yeux chocolats entourés de noir aux courbes gracieuses. Une guitare était accrochée à son cou et elle regardait son public, un sourire factice sur les lèvres mais un regard qui faisait frissonner ceux qui l'avaient sifflée. Elle avait piqué son intérêt.

Elle attendit un silence relatif et se mit a gratter les cordes. Sa voix chaude, affirmée s'éleva et le volume sonore ambiant descendit considérablement sans pour autant s'éteindre.

Alors qu'il écoutait la musique aux allures sensuelles, le regard de la chanteuse se posa sur lui et bien loin d'être troublée, elle haussa les sourcils et reprit de plus belle.

Elle se mit à bouger ses hanches et il haussa un sourcil, elle détourna le regard et promena ses yeux sur le reste de la salle mais elle était consciente qu'il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, devenu son seul projecteur. Elle chantait pour son propre plaisir et parce qu'un contrat d'une chanson la liait à la matrone de l'établissement.

Mais depuis qu'elle avait capté ce regard orageux, cette chanson servait de bande son à leur rencontre. Le temps d'une chanson, elle aurait eu la "chance" de le côtoyer, bien qu'il soit assis à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Cet homme tatoué avait piqué son intérêt.

La chanson allait bientôt se terminer, il le sentait. Il devinait aussi qu'elle n'allait pas s'attarder mais peut être se laisserait-elle offrir un verre au bar ? Il était sûr de ses charmes personnels mais il savait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement, vu son regard. Le jeu avait commencé dès qu'elle était entrée sur scène. Dès ce moment, il avait jeté son dévolu sur la star d'un soir. Il esquissa un sourire de satisfaction et se félicita d'avoir suivi ses hommes.

La chanson était terminée, ses lèvres étaient de nouveau closes en un sourire alors que des applaudissements retentissaient aux quatre coins de la salle.

Elle rangea sa guitare dans une housse de protection et quitta la scène, se dirigeant vers le bar pour un rafraîchissement. Il se leva à ce moment et gagna également le bar, attendit qu'elle commande pour se glisser sur le siège d'à côté. Elle commença par l'ignorer. Il engagea la conversation, ravi d'avoir affaire à une barrière.

-Bonsoir.

-Je me demande si cette soirée est aussi bonne que vous le prétendez.

-Peut-être vous faudrait-il un divertissement ?

Elle daigne lui offrir un regard et hausse les épaules.

-Nous sommes dans un bordel, la source première des divertissements charnels.

-Il paraît donc assez logique que vous ayez offert un divertissement spirituel.

Elle acquiesce, ses traits se détendent légèrement.

-Je pense pouvoir dire que j'ai réussi a vous divertir.

-Pourquoi spécialement moi ?

-Parce que vous êtes le seul homme sobre, osant aborder la musicienne armée et aussi froide que la glace. Tout esprit un tant soit peu malin peut en déduire que vous n'avez pas réussi à trouver satisfaction sous les jupes de ces mesdames.

-Je vous accorde ce point sur ma personne mais je doute quand a votre description personnelle.

Sur cette phrase, elle relève sa robe pour dévoiler un assortiment de poignards.

-Je ne sors jamais sans mes bijoux. Et j'aimerais entendre votre jugement sur ma personnalité glaciale.

-Votre regard peut certes se montrer sévère mais ces mouvements de hanches, cette voix suave et le choix de cette chanson démentent sans problème votre affirmation.

-Mais vous êtes fin observateur, en plus. Félicitations, Vegapunk.

-Serait-ce la douce mélodie du sarcasme que j'entends ?

-Les mots sont une arme seyante pour un être humain.

-Quelle surprise de voir que vous pouvez tenir aussi bien vos phrases que vos notes.

-N'est-ce pas incroyable de voir qu'une femme peut aussi employer son esprit ?

-Et vos lèvres peuvent faire autre chose que modeler des mots aiguisés ?

-Au moins, vos intentions ont le mérite d'être clair. J'apprécie l'attention.

-Donc ce serait aimable de votre part de répondre a ma question pour que je sache si je dois continuer cette interaction sociale.

-Ce serait dommage d'accepter aussi vite cette charmante proposition. J'ai encore envie de profiter du fait que vous m'estimez un peu parce que je vous refuse ce plaisir charnel.

-Pour l'instant.

-Insinuez-vous que vous êtes capable de me faire plier à votre désir ?

-Et bien, cette chance ne se présentera qu'une fois. Je pars en mer demain.

-Et c'est censé m'affecter ?

-Vous vous faites désirer. Et j'ai peu de patience.

-Alors vous pouvez partir. Je n'aime pas ceux qui sont pressés par le temps.

-Mais nous n'avons qu'une vie et j'ai beaucoup de choses à réaliser.

-Alors pourquoi vous perdez votre temps avec moi ? Puisque manifestement, je ne fais aucun effort pour répondre à votre question.

-Peut-être que je prends plus de plaisir à profiter du voyage qu'a m'inquiéter d'atteindre mon but.

Elle se tourne vers lui, pas seulement la tête, le corps entier et hausse les sourcils, visiblement amusée par sa réponse.

-Intéressant. Je dois avouer que j'aime aussi m'attarder sur le chemin pour graver ce sentiment de satisfaction d'avoir rencontré un esprit intelligent.

-Quelle chance de recevoir un compliment de votre part.

-Si je voulais vous retourner le remerciement, je devrais pouvoir m'assurer que vous êtes sincère mais je crois que ce n'est pas votre manière de faire.

-Seulement avec les êtres que je ne peux supporter. Et il y en a quelques millions ainsi faits.

-Votre tolérance est du même niveau que votre patience.

-Exactement et pourtant je suis ici.

-Par pur besoin. Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous aimez ce genre d'endroits dépravés.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez ?

-Vous convaincre d'accepter une nuit en ma compagnie.

-Cet endroit a une influence manifeste sur vous, vous allez finir par me faire payer.

-C'est une idée.

Elle hausse un sourcil, boit d'une traite son verre et prend sa guitare.

-Une idée qui ne se réalisera pas. Ce fut un plaisir. Peut être une prochaine fois.

Elle passe à côté de lui, il étend la main et la pose sur sa hanche pour l'attirer à lui, leurs souffles se mêlent et il a déjà du mal a resister a l'appel de ses lèvres entrouvertes. A la place, il s'approche de son oreille et lui susurre sa réponse.

-La prochaine fois, j'aurais ce joli corps entre mes mains expertes.

Pas troublée le moins du monde, elle passe une main sur sa nuque et lui chuchote. Il sourit et s'imprègne de ce parfum envoûtant de cerise.

-Put that body on me, big boy.

Elle se dégage de son emprise en tournant sur elle-même et traverse la salle sans un faux pas. Il la regarde s'éloigner et quitte le lieu a son tour, se retrouvant dans la nuit sombre. Il laisse le bruit derrière lui pour aller retrouver ce délicieux silence qu'il aime tant. La chaleur étouffante du bordel laisse place à une fraîcheur bienvenue pour dissiper l'alcool mais pas le parfum de la musicienne. Cette odeur reste gravée sur son odorat, il pourrait presque se laisser enchanter par ce souvenir olfactif et se détourner du chemin pour aller trouver la tentatrice.

Mais au lieu de ça, il remonte sur son sous-marin, quelque peu frustré de n'avoir pu la conquérir du premier coup.

Il retentera sa chance la prochaine fois.


	2. Chapter 2

Seconde chance :

Il soupira une énième fois, les îles qu'il visitait dernièrement lui semblaient ennuyeuses. Terriblement tranquilles pour être précis. Mais il continuait de marcher parce que c'est tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé dans son sous-marin, bien qu'il adorait l'atmosphère silencieuse des fonds marins qui s'y installait. Bien sur, la tranquillité de son sous-marin et celle des îles était différente. Celle de l'extérieure était trop étrange alors que celle de l'intérieur était apaisante. En vérité, il se sentait en manque ces derniers temps. En manque de problèmes à résoudre. Son esprit pouvait se reposer tranquillement et les premiers jours il avait apprécié de pouvoir récupérer ces heures de sommeil mais maintenant qu'il se sentait en pleine forme, il lui fallait dépenser cette nouvelle énergie. Et quoi de mieux qu'une aventure problématique pour le fatiguer un peu ?

Alors il se promenait à la recherche d'un problème mais les aventures semblaient le fuir et tout restait tranquille autour de lui. Il soupire de nouveau et regarde autour de lui, avec attention. Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour se sortir de cet ennui marécageux.

C'est alors qu'il s'engagea dans une rue commerciale, assez animée. Il grimaça et se prépara à faire demi-tour, il n'aimait pas la foule. Les gens se bousculaient et parlaient fort : un enfer pour un asocial tel que lui.

Mais alors qu'il tournait le dos à cette foule oppressante, une voix féminine chaude vint l'atteindre. Il hausse les sourcils, surpris de connaître cette voix et de ressentir à nouveau une attraction qu'il avait cru oubliée.

Il inspire profondément pour se préparer à traverser cette rue parce qu'il lui avait bien promis de la revoir, cette musicienne sarcastique. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les gens, assez facilement puisque les personnes qui le reconnaissaient s'écartaient aussitôt de son chemin. La réputation peut s'avérer pratique parfois. Il arrive finalement non loin de la source de la musique.

Il commence par observer ce qui l'entoure, elle est accompagnée par un homme aux cheveux roux et deux musiciens. Quelques spectateurs se sont arrêtés et peu donnent de l'argent ce qui le fait secouer la tête. Ils peuvent dépenser sans compter dans les boutiques mais pour gratifier les talents dont ils profitent, il n'y a plus personne.

Il décide de s'approcher mais reste derrière le groupe de spectateurs. Il regarde le duo, lui joue de la guitare et elle chante, ils alternent les couplets avec facilité, l'un complète l'autre et leurs deux voix s'unissent pour le refrain. Il doit avouer que l'ensemble est agréable. Il remarque que dès que leurs regards se croisent, ils se sourient, comme un couple.

Si c'est la vérité alors il ne peut plus penser à caresser chaque courbe du corps de la brune. Il n'est pas du genre à piquer celle des autres. De toutes les horreurs qu'il est capable de faire, celle-ci n'est pas digne de lui. La chanson se termine et les applaudissements retentissent, ce qui le sort de ses pensées. Il se décide à partir et à la laisser tranquille mais pas avant d'avoir pu croiser son regard une dernière fois.

PDV Interne.

J'applaudis également le sourire aux lèvres et laisse mon regard se promener parmi le groupe de spectateurs. Certains s'en vont et d'autres arrivent seulement. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur une personne que je reconnais au premier coup d'œil, ses yeux orageux remarquent que je l'ai vu. Je souris et il me fait un signe de tête puis se prépare à partir. Je me penche vers Eddie pour une requête.

-Tu crois que tu peux jouer tout seul ?

-Toi, tu veux aller danser.

-Tu me connais tellement bien. Alors ?

-Va chercher ton cavalier, je t'attends.

Je souris et lui plante un bisou sur la joue puis cherche mon "cavalier". Je remarque qu'il s'éloigne et marche un peu plus vite. Lorsque que je le rattrape, il se retourne et hausse les sourcils en ma direction.

-Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi mais vous ne devriez pas être aux côtés de votre... ami ?

-Je perçois de la déception dans votre ton mais je vais vous rassurer. Je n'ai pas oublié vos mots assurés et Ed est mon compagnon de voyage, c'est avec lui que je chante, rien de plus.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Par contre, je suis en train de le faire attendre alors vous venez danser ?

Il hausse les sourcils et secoue la tête.

-Je ne danse pas.

Je souris et m'approche pour lui susurrer ma réponse.

-Vous ne voulez plus avoir ce joli corps entre vos mains expertes ?

-Ce n'est pas loyal de retourner mes paroles contre moi.

-J'invente mes propres règles. Contentez vous me suivre.

Il soupire et mon sourire s'agrandit, sachant qu'il vient de céder devant mes beaux yeux.

Pdv Law.

Elle me prend la main et m'entraine dans le sens inverse et fait un signe de tête à son ami qui commence à jouer. Elle guide une de mes mains sur sa taille et s'approche un peu. Et on commence a bouger.

-Je vais perdre ma réputation en m'affichant avec vous.

-Et moi je vais en gagner. Quoi que vous fassiez, les gens continueront de parler alors laissons les faire.

J'acquiesce et la fait tourner, me laissant entraîner par la musique et par son sourire lorsqu'elle revient dans mes bras. D'autres couples viennent nous rejoindre et la mélodie continue. Je la regarde sourire en observant les autres et me fais piéger puisque lorsqu'elle relève les yeux, elle comprend que je l'observe à son insu. Je lève les yeux au ciel et elle éclate de rire. La chanson se termine alors que la nuit tombe. Tout le monde s'arrête et elle retourne auprès de son groupe.

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Bonne soirée.

Elle applaudit et les gens autour de moi la suivent et je finis par taper dans mes mains, ils s'inclinent et puis les spectateurs s'éloignent, leur source de divertissement devenue silencieuse. Je me prépare a partir également mais c'est sans compter sur son esprit aux aguets, elle vient me voir.

-Vous n'allez pas vous échapper comme ça. Venez prendre un verre.

-Je ne suis pas très doué pour..

-C'est moi qui offre.

Je soupire et me demande combien de fois je vais lui céder. J'acquiesce et elle saute de joie.

-Génial.

Elle me prend la main et me conduit vers ses amis.

-Les garçons, on a un invité. Alors soyez gentils.

Le rouquin se retourne en premier et hausse les sourcils. Me préparant à une réaction effrayée, je suis assez surpris quand il me sourit et me sert la main. Celle qui n'est pas prise par la brune, la chaleur de sa main m'aide a ne pas reculer.

-Trafalgar Law, je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris quand j'ai vu que Maé avait réussi à vous convaincre.

Je me tourne vers elle, un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres.

-C'est donc ton prénom ?

-Je vois qu'on va tous apprendre a se connaitre, c'est sympa.

-Non, je l'ai rencontré avant mais... Oh et puis allons en parler autour d'un verre !

-Maé, moi et Luke on va aller ranger les instruments sur le bateau.

-Alors ne nous attendez pas.

-Okay, Evan. Merci de vous proposer.

Les deux musiciens acquiescent, me regardent et déglutissent puis s'éloignent rapidement. Elle enfile une veste en jean en soupirant.

-Quand même, ils sont gonflés.

-Ils ont peur d'un rien, tu les connais.

-Mmmh. Bon, il ne reste plus que nous trois.

-Je vous avertis tout de suite que je fais une mauvaise chandelle.

Elle rit et secoua la tête, faisant semblant d'être exaspérée. Sa comédie me fait sourire. Une fois en confiance, elle montre son vrai visage, joyeux et libre. Elle passe ses bras sous les nôtres et nous entraîne. On remonte la rue commerciale. On trouve une auberge et on s'assoit à une table dans le fonds. Elle confie sa guitare a celui qu'elle appelle Ed et commence à grogner en s'adossant contre lui.

-Tu sais que je te déteste ?

-J'ai fait quelque chose ?

-Tu m'as obligée à porter des talons tout la journée !

Elle enlève et pose les coupables sur la table en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-Et tu l'as fait. Félicitations !

-Tu as réussi à danser avec ça ?

-Maé n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut sous-estimer aisément.

Elle sourit et acquiesce alors que le serveur arrive.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Ce sera du vin blanc pour moi.

-Un scotch classique.

-Un scotch aussi.

-C'est noté.

Il repart et je décide de m'intéresser au drôle de duo qui me fait face.

-La première fois que je t'ai rencontrée, tu chantais seule. Alors, j'en déduis que tu as été adoptée en cours de route ?

-Je ne sais pas lequel des deux a adopté l'autre mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que sans moi, personne ne l'écouterait. Aie !

Elle se frotte la tête pendant que le roux lève les yeux au ciel.

-En fait, on s'est un peu battus pour la scène d'une même auberge et le patron a fini par nous virer parce qu'on essayait de jouer plus fort que l'autre.

Elle rit a ce souvenir. Le serveur nous apporte notre commande.

-On a fini ivres morts dans le bar d'à côté a chanter des chansons à boire. Et puis on est tombés d'accord pour traîner ensemble.

-Notre association nous a fait réaliser que les gens nous écoutaient un peu plus que quand nous étions seuls.

-Et puis Luke et Evan sont arrivés a peu près en même temps, quelque temps après. Ils se sont battus parce qu'on ne voulait qu'un musicien.

-Ce groupe s'est formé sur des batailles musicales épiques.

-Après, on s'est dit qu'avoir un bateau, ça serait sympa alors on a travaillé dur.

-Et on a fini par avoir une offre de caravelle par une entreprise de charpentiers navals.

Je hausse les sourcils devant leur histoire.

-Vous avez eu de la chance, ça n'arrive pas tout le temps.

-Les musiciens, c'est plus encourageant que les pirates.

-Bien sur.

Maé prend son verre et le lève.

-Je trinque aux rencontres inspirées.

-Peut mieux faire.

Je fais tinter mon verre avec les leurs et c'est Ed qui reprend la parole.

-Et vous deux alors, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

-Dans un bordel.

-Aucun de nous deux ne voulait vraiment s'y rendre mais on s'y est croisés le temps d'une soirée. J'ai chanté et il est tombé sous mon charme.

-Tu ne racontes que ce qui t'arranges. En réalité, elle peut se vanter de m'avoir hypnotisée pour quelques instants mais vu qu'elle m'a laissé en plan...

-Je suis sortie prendre l'air, c'est toi qui a décidé de retourner t'enfermer.

-Vous avez quand même discuté ?

-Je me suis décidé à lui payer un verre mais c'est elle qui menait la danse.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas.

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de la brune, elle baisse les yeux, savourant le compliment. Puis Ed finit son verre et pose ses mains sur les épaules de Maé qui lève les yeux vers lui.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Oui, je vais aller surveiller les deux idiots.

-Okay, je vais rester encore un peu.

Il me regarde et hoche la tête.

-Je peux te la laisser ?

-Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez là ?

-Rien.

Il l'embrasse sur la tempe et elle sourit.

-Bonne nuit.

-Fais de beaux rêves.

Il acquiesce et s'éloigne, elle le regarde partir puis me sourit.

* * *

Si vous voulez savoir ce qui va se passez ensuite, dites le moi :)


	3. Chapter 3

Il acquiesce et s'éloigne, elle le regarde partir puis me sourit.

-Nous voilà a nouveau seuls, un verre a la main.

-Mais cette soirée est différente de la première.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ton sourire est beaucoup plus sincère.

-C'est fatiguant de jouer le mystère 24/24.

-Je suis d'accord.

 _(PDV changeant, niveau interne)_

-Alors, comment se sont passés ces derniers mois ?

-Je n'ai jamais subi une telle routine. D'habitude, j'ai toujours quelque chose a faire mais là, aucune aventure en vue.

-Il te manque un musicien, sans aucun doute.

Il hausse les sourcils et j'hoche la tête.

-Depuis que j'ai pris la mer, on a toujours su mettre l'ambiance. Donc il te manque un musicien.

-Tu veux dire quelqu'un qui perturberait la tranquillité de mon sous-marin ?

-Plutôt quelqu'un qui réchaufferait cette cage silencieuse.

Il initie un rapprochement et je le laisse faire, un sourcil relevé.

-De préférence, ce quelqu'un, ce serait toi ?

-On sait très bien que tu me jetterais par dessus bord le lendemain parce que tu ne pourrais pas supporter mon sarcasme.

-Vu l'usage que tu en fais, je pense que j'arrive à l'encaisser sans trop de problèmes.

-Voyez-vous ça ! Encore un qui se vante.

Je souris et il hausse les sourcils.

-Plutôt orgueilleux, jamais vaniteux.

Je termine mon verre et remets mes chaussures. Je m'approche jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se rencontrent et chuchote.

-Continuons dehors.

Je me lève avant qu'il ne pense à réagir et prends ma guitare a la main. Je le sens derrière moi et mon sourire s'étire. Je traverse la salle et sors. J'inspire et me retourne vers lui.

-Alors, maintenant que nous sommes dehors, quelle est la suite du programme ?

Je lui tends la main.

-Guide moi.

-Sure ?

-Aussi sûre que la première fois.

Il sourit et m'entraine vers le port, on se retrouve entre nos deux bateaux. Amusée, je prends la parole.

-Chez toi ou chez moi ?

-Tes musiciens risquent d'en parler pendant un long moment. Mes hommes vont ignorer totalement de telles nuits pour la bonne raison que ça ne les regarde pas.

Il pose ses lèvres sur ma joue et je sursaute, surprise. Il m'aide a monter sur le pont et je prends mes talons a la main, celle qui n'est pas retenue par celle du pirate.

-Trop rapide pour toi, peut être ?

-C'est une revanche pour toutes les fois ou je t'ai surpris.

-C'est drôle, je ne m'en souviens pas.

Il ouvre la porte et je me laisse entraîner à l'intérieur, le sol en acier me fait frissonner et je souris.

-Je savais bien qu'il faisait froid.

-Alors laisse moi te réchauffer.

-Je n'attend que ça.

Il hoche la tête tandis qu'il me précède dans un couloir ou l'unique porte du fond nous attend. Je le devance pour poser mes talons et ma guitare de façon à avoir les mains libres. Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque et me retourne, la proximité de nos corps me donne la chair de poule. Je lève la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien, le souffle court.

-Enfin.

Il se penche vers moi et pose la main sur ma joue, avec une certaine douceur. J'acquiesce de façon imperceptible et il élimine toute distance entre nos bouches qui se rencontrent une première fois. Je pose les mains sur sa taille et serre son sweat shirt entre mes doigts, ce qui le fait sourire. J'inspire et l'embrasse, un frisson de plaisir part de mon bas ventre puis parcourt tout mon dos. Il fait descendre ses mains sur mes épaules et me retire ma veste, je souris contre ses lèvres.

-Déjà ?

-Rien ne t'empêche de faire pareil.

-Fais attention... Je risque de te prendre au mot.

-Je n'attend que ça.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et ses mains descendent sur ma taille alors que mes doigts remontent le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque. D'une main, il retire la pince qui retenait mes cheveux ce qui me fait m'arrêter.

-Sur ? Ils risquent de t'embêter.

-Je préfère de cette manière.

Et juste après, ses lèvres passent sur ma mâchoire et descendent sur mon cou, zone sensible. Un nouveau frisson me parcourt et pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas prude, j'agrippe le bas de son sweat et le fait remonter, découvrant sa peau, il lève les bras et son haut se retrouve coincé au niveau de la tête, je le regarde et éclate de rire, ce qui le fait grogner.

-Au lieu de rire, tu pourrais m'aider.

-Okay, grincheux, bouge pas.

Je lève les bras et tire vers le haut, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il est libre, il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et je ne fais plus attention à son visage, ayant remarqué ce que son sweat cache, des abdominaux merveilleusement sculptés.

Une pichenette me tire de mon observation et je relève les yeux. Il sourit à moitié, essayant d'avoir l'air vexé, ce qui me fait sourire.

-Fais attention... Je vais finir par voir que tu baves.

Je porte la main à ma bouche et il rit. Je pense a le frapper mais me réjouis d'entendre son rire alors je me contente de soupirer, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il a terminé de rire, il s'approche et pose ses lèvres sur mon front, ce qui me surprend. Puis il me regarde dans les yeux, les mains posées sur ma taille.

-Si je ne fais pas attention, je pourrais finir par tomber amoureux.

-Deux soirées et une nuit, c'est tout ce que je peux t'accorder. Peut être une matinée si tu es sage. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

Il se penche et pose la tête sur mon épaule.

-Je sais, ça serait trop difficile.

-La liberté demande toujours un sacrifice et là, c'est mon cœur que je ne peux pas te donner.

Il se redresse et inspire longuement puis me sourit doucement.

-Alors je me contenterai de tes lèvres.

Je souris et acquiesce alors qu'il s'approche et m'embrasse. Ses mains descendent sur le haut de ma robe et finissent par trouver la fermeture éclair, je la sens glisser et elle tombe a mes pieds. Il sourit et continue à m'embrasser tandis que ses mains se baladent sur mon dos et atterrissent sur mes fesses. Je m'arrête un instant et l'observe, il prend un air interrogateur. Je cède a sa requête, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il agrippe mon postérieur à pleines mains et me soulève, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et le domine. Il n'est pas en reste non plus puisque sa tête se retrouve au niveau de ma poitrine.

-Je suis en avance.

-Tu as froid ?

-Non, ça va.

-Tu attends ma permission ?

-Je t'aime bien en jean. Et je prends toujours mon temps pour déballer.

Il hausse les sourcils et je me penche sur lui pour l'embrasser, je le sens reculer et s'asseoir sur le lit. Rapidement, je me retrouve couchée sur le confortable matelas et décide de déboutonner son jean. Il hausse les sourcils.

-J'ai assez pris mon temps.

-Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Je souris et le regarde se relever pour retirer son jean, il en profite pour s'étirer et je me redresse alors qu'il se retourne. Je ramène mon index vers moi et il s'approche a quatre pattes, il frotte son bassin contre le mien et mes muscles se tendent sous l'effet de l'excitation, je l'attire à moi.

Les heures passent et les souffles s'accélèrent, les corps exultent tandis que l'acte se termine.

 _Le lendemain matin._

Un rayon de soleil me chatouille le nez et j'ouvre lentement les yeux. Je me redresse, essayant d'émerger de ce sommeil paisible et de reconnaître tant bien que mal mon environnement. Je m'aperçois que je suis alors a moitié a poil et que je ne suis pas seule mais je me calme en reconnaissant Law, dormant encore d'un sommeil profond. Je m'accorde quelques minutes de plus et comme il m'a fait cadeau d'un extra plutôt plaisant, je veux bien lui accorder une matinée. Je ne pensais pas qu'un chirurgien pouvait faire un usage aussi précis de ses doigts mais c'était une surprise très agréable.

Je me laisse retomber sur le matelas et me tourne sur le côté, regardant le brun. Prise d'une soudaine envie, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux puis dessine les traits de son visage, il inspire profondément et ouvre les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières. Je souris face a cette vision et caresse sa joue.

-Hey.

-Hey.

Il referme les yeux et je me dresse sur mes coudes puis caresse sa nuque, trace la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale et effleure du bout des doigts ses épaules et termine par presser mes paumes sur l'ensemble de son dos. Il frissonne et je repose la tête sur l'oreiller alors qu'il ouvre de nouveau les yeux.

-Je peux t'engager comme masseuse ?

-Je suis déjà adoptée.

-C'est agréable.

-On va dire que c'est pour ce que tu m'as offert cette nuit.

-Ça t'a plu ?

-Tu as une technique satisfaisante.

Il acquiesce et je souris. Puis je me penche et dépose mes lèvres sur sa tempe. Je me lève et quitte la chaleur des draps.

-Déjà ?

-Je suis motivée pour lever l'ancre.

Je ramasse mon soutien gorge ainsi que ma robe et vais dans la salle de bains. Je me rafraîchis le visage avec un peu d'eau et enfile mes vêtements. Je me recoiffe du bout des doigts et reviens dans la chambre, il n'a pas bougé. Je prends mes talons et m'assieds au bord du lit pour les enfiler puis me relève et me glisse dans ma veste. Je vais prendre ma guitare et quand je me retourne, il a enfilé un jean et m'attend à la porte.

-Tu me raccompagnes ?

-Tu pourrais te perdre facilement.

-Aww, c'est trop gentil de t'en faire pour moi.

Je le précède et on arrive à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvre.

-Merci pour cette nuit.

-Écris moi si je te manque.

-Ne rêves pas de trop.

-Mon existence n'est faite que de rêves.

Il lève les yeux au ciel devant ma poésie a deux balles et j'éclate de rire. Puis j'ébouriffe ses cheveux, prise d'un élan d'affection. Je m'éloigne avant qu'il ne se venge et passe par dessus la rambarde et atterris sur le ponton, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _PDV changeant, niveau interne mais différent._

Je suis réveillé depuis un petit moment déjà mais je n'ai aucune envie de quitter mon lit, et le rayon de soleil chauffant les draps n'arrange pas mon cas. J'entends des talons venir dans ma direction et souris quand elle ouvre la porte, dans un mélange de douceur et de joie qui ne me laisse même pas le loisir de lui faire croire que je dors puisque son vacarme habituel me réveillerait de toute façon.

Je la regarde déposer sa guitare, enlever ses chaussures d'un coup de pied et déposer sa veste sur la chaise-armoire. Quand elle se retourne vers moi, je ne peux pas louper son visage rayonnant et son sourire.

-Hey.

-Salut, toi.

Sans transition, elle s'écroule sur le lit et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue, je l'accueille à bras ouverts et elle reste dans mes bras. Je la taquine.

-Il ne t'a pas donné assez d'affection ?

-C'est différent. Toi, t'es mon nounours et tes câlins sont tous doux.

-Ok, tu peux rester mais raconte moi quelques trucs.

-Nice. Et tu aurais eu le droit a un résumé, meme contre ton gré.

-En effet.

Elle prend une inspiration et se lance.

-Après que tu soit parti, on a continué a discuter un peu de ce qui se passait dans nos vies après notre première rencontre mais on a vite décidé de sortir, je l'ai laissé me guider jusque dans son sous-marin, on s'est cherchés puis il a attendu mon accord et m'a embrassé : je ne m'attendais pas a une telle douceur mais j'ai adoré. Il a été adorable et côté physique, je n'ai pas été déçue. Et puis tu sais qu'il y a toujours un moment ou je me déconcentre parce que je m'ennuie ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, pas avec lui. Je suis restée dans le moment tout du long. En même temps, c'était tellement agréable que je ne voulais pas en perdre une miette.

-Donc tu as passée une bonne nuit ?

-Merveilleuse. Je suis restée un peu avec lui, ce matin. Et puis j'ai fini par me décider et le quitter avant qu'il ne me vire.

-Tu penses qu'il l'aurait fait ?

-Il y aurait été contraint, pour ne pas me confronter a ses hommes. Donc j'ai préféré partir et puis tu me manquais.

-C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

Elle se redresse, les cheveux en bataille et hoche la tête avec conviction, comme une enfant.

-Bah oui.

-Aww.

Je me redresse et la serre dans mes bras en souriant.

-Tu es aussi mignonne que sensuelle.

-Moui.

Je finis par la lâcher et son sourire s'étire.

-C'est sympa de te voir aussi rayonnante.

-J'ai envie de jouer depuis ce matin.

-Alors vas-y. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherai.

-Je sais, merci.

Elle dépose ses lèvres sur ma joue et se lève, elle sort sa guitare de sa housse et passe la sangle autour de son cou. Elle gratte les cordes et commence a fredonner, je souris en reconnaissant la mélodie d'une vieille chanson. Elle sourit et pousse la porte du pied en commençant à chanter, limite a tue tête. Je secoue la tête puis éclate de rire devant le bonheur qui émane d'elle.

 _PDV changeant, niveau externe._

Il l'a regardée rentrer dans son propre bateau et soupire, le sourire aux lèvres. Il rentre également et passe par sa chambre pour enfiler un t-shirt. Il passe par la cuisine se prendre un café. Son trio préféré s'y trouve déjà et son second remarque en premier sa bonne humeur.

-Vous avez bien dormi, cap'tain ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Et toi, Bepo ?

-J'ai bien dormi aussi.

-Tant mieux.

Il se sourit a lui-même et pris d'une soudaine envie, il sort sur le pont avec sa tasse de café. Il entend une mélodie provenir du bateau d'à côté et hausse les sourcils en reconnaissant une voix féminine. Elle finit par sortir mais ne le remarque pas tout de suite. Elle joue tout en marchant et en balançant la tête au son de la musique. Elle tourne sur elle même et finit par le voir mais loin d'être troublée, elle sourit et reprend de plus belle.

-Pour un flirt avec toi, je ferai n'importe quoi ! Pour un flirt, avec toi.

Il hausse les sourcils et elle acquiesce.

-Je ferais des folies, pour arriver dans ton lit ! Pour un flirt, avec toi.

Elle fredonne et il secoue la tête mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. La joie l'emporte sur le masque d'indifférence et tout le monde peut déduire que ces deux là ont décidément passé une bonne nuit.

* * *

 _Et voilà qui clôture cette histoire d'un soir. Ce one-shot étant terminé, je continue d'écrire et vous retrouve une prochaine fois. Merci d'être passés !_


End file.
